A Tale of Scones and Tomatoes Reader's Request
by GarGoyl
Summary: Sequel to 'A sinister fairytale' – Ana Braginsky-Beilschmidt, a young and talented Serbian, has little in common with her older Russian and Germanic brothers, so she decides to go and study the dark arts with her cousin Romania and the Magic Club, as well as pursue her secret crushes… yeah that's right, she has more than one: All in all, more CRACK occurs… Introducing OC Serbia
1. Chapter 1

**CHAPTER 1 **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Hetalia**

**So, guys, back by popular demand - this very crack story is a reader request! Enjoy!**

_Ana Braginsky-Beilschmidt, a young and talented girl from Serbia, is the little sister of Russia, Germany, and Prussia , as well as Belarus and Ukraine. But since she has very little in common with her older brothers and sisters and doesn't quite fit into the 'pack', she decides to go and study the dark arts with the Magic Club, while attempting to pursue her two secret crushes… This is her story_

"Ana, I really don't think this is a good idea…" Ludwig sighed, shaking his head. He could not help being concerned about his little sister, even if sometimes, well actually most times, he was way too overprotective of her.

"But Ivan said _da_, and so did Natalia and Yekaterina!" she pleaded. "And Gilbert agreed too. So if they truly understand me, why can't you? You know how much out-of-place I feel here! Look brother, I know that this is my home, and you're all my family, it's just that, well, I'm so… not like you guys. I mean you're all werewolves, while… I'm a vampire and… and I also have magic! It would be so unfair to let those talents go to waste while I'm left to brood here, unhappy! Please Ludwig… "

The German pinched the bridge of his nose. "Look, what you're asking of me… You know that our Romanian cousin Dragos-"

"Yes, because he's a vampire _and_ has magic, he's so much like me!"

"But that's what I'm so worried about! How am I supposed to allow you to go and move in with him? I don't trust him at all, Elizabeta says he's never up to any good and I couldn't agree more, not to mention he does all sorts of stupidities and has the foulest mouth ever!" the tall blonde said exasperated. "And who does he hang with most of the time? The Italian brothers, who are both _no comment_, and the Magic club which is the living definition of _disastrous_! I'm afraid that something might happen to you or that they'll all have a bad influence on you!"

Ana simply crossed her arms with a stern expression. "You are overreacting and you know it! And besides, I am old enough to take care of myself!"

"Like hell you're old enough, you're just 17!" her brother scolded.

"And smart enough!" she added stubbornly.

"Oh, well, fine then, I think…" Ludwig conceded, walking over to his desk and grabbing a sheet of paper on which he began to scribble hurriedly.

"What are you doing?"

He shook his head. "I don't know how much this will help, but I'm writing a letter to Dragos, to instruct him on how to take care of you. He'd better stick to it, or else!"

_Great, good to know that my brother thinks I need an instructions manual. What the hell am I, some damned household device? Gah! The sooner I'm out of here, the better! _Mentally muttering that to herself, Ana snatched the folded letter from her brother's hand and darted out the door before she would receive any further lecture.

* * *

The young Serbian could not have been more excited about finally meeting the Magic Club, although she was a bit worried as to whether they would accept her or not. She was secretly relieved that Arthur had been released from that awful prison after learning his lesson and solemnly swearing he would no longer pursue any evil purposes, aside from cooking his terrible scones…

Her heart pounded wildly in her chest as she shyly knocked at the door of the dark dungeon which was their workplace, all the more since she had recently read a fanfiction where a curiosity driven girl had barged in on one of the Magic Club's meetings and they had…um… _No, no, don't think of that now, don't think of that now! _she mentally scolded herself, aware and alarmed by the blush that was currently creeping on her cheeks.

"Yes, come in?" a gentlemanly voice called from inside and this time her poor heart very nearly jumped out of her chest.

With a nervous hand, she cracked the door open and stepped in. There were only a few candles lighting the large, round room, and her eyes fell on the two cloaked figures which occupied their respective desks and appeared to be studying some old dusty tomes. They both looked up at her in the same time, pulling off their hoods. A bright pair of green eyes caught her attention immediately, as the Englishman rose from his seat to greet her, while a dull midnight blue gaze met hers with obvious indifference.

"Hello, my name is Ana Braginsky-B-Beilschmidt…" she stuttered a little, and she slapped herself inwardly. "I am Romania's cousin and I-"

She was interrupted when said Romanian cousin burst through the door and walked towards Norway's desk, solemnly handing him a piece of paper.

"Well, here it is!" he said. "I used Google translation so I don't know how correct it is but-"

"Yes but you see, I want you to say it out loud…" Lukas informed him bluntly.

The vampire jumped. "WHAT? No freaking way I can read this!"

"Why? No one will understand but me"

"Hardly the point, _honey bun_! I can't read those words!" He rolled his eyes. "Whatever, but I'll need preparation first!" Saying that, he ran outside, slamming the door behind him.

Meanwhile, the Englishman had taken his time to observe the newcomer. Braginsky-Beilschmidt… she was clearly related to both Russia and the German brothers, a thing also indicated by her bright, deep purple eyes and long, wavy blonde hair.

"Lovely to meet you, Miss Braginsky" he replied. "I am Arthur Kirkland and this is my colleague Lukas Bondevik" The Norwegian nodded in acknowledgement, but said nothing. "How can we help you?"

"Well I… am both a witch and a vampire, but since I'd never had any preparation in these matters, I was hoping that I could study magic with you guys… if that's alright?" she asked tentatively.

Right then her cousin barged in again, an air of determination upon him. "Okay, okay, here it goes: _Min_.. how the hell do you read this barred 'o'? Gah! It's impossible! "

"Um… cousin Dragos?" Ana asked shyly.

"Not now!" the Romanian cut her short with a wave of his hand, and ran outside again.

She frowned in complete confusion. "So… what is this about, anyway?"

"Well, your cousin lost a stupid bet against Lukas so now he must tell him his darkest secret. In Norwegian," Arthur snorted. "Anyway, of course! We'd be delighted to have you!"

_Delighted to have you…_That damned fanfiction popped into her mind again and Ana knew that at this point she must have been blushing like mad, all the more since she'd had a… um… pretty serious crush on the green eyed Englishman for quite a while. But her embarrassing musings were cut short when Dragos returned.

"Okay, okay…" He took a deep breath. "_Min __mør... mørkeste hem_- FUCK!" He scratched his head, pushing his little top hat back. Lukas only gave him a brief emotionless glance before returning to his book. „_Min mørkeste hemmeli_-_hemmelighe..ghet_ WHAT THE FUCK!" He ran off again.

"So... will you be staying with Dragos then?" Arthur made conversation.

"Um… yes, that's what I have in mind-" Then the door swung open again and she took her chance. "Cousin Dragos, I'm joining the Magic Club and I'm moving in with you!" the young Serbian announced, before he could say anything.

"Like hell you are! Listen to this: _Min mør- mørkeste hemmeli-ghet… er at jeg øn- ønsker… å drikke blodet ditt!_ Ha, I said it!" the vampire declared with a broad grin. This time it was Lukas who jumped from his seat and darted out the door at top speed, slamming it in his wake.

"What in bloody hell did you say to him?" Arthur questioned.

"Nothing undeserved, I assure you," the Romanian replied, still grinning. "So what were you saying, little cousin?" he added, eventually turning to face the Serbian.

"I'm not _little_, Dragos!" she scowled, crossing her arms. "And I said that I'm joining the Magic Club and I'm moving in with you!"

The strawberry blonde gave her a suspicious once over, while chewing his lower lip. "Oh really? Who said that?"

"Well, Arthur here said I could join the Magic club and Nikola said it was okay to move in with you. I dropped by your place in the morning and he was there… He said to take my bags in the large guestroom on the first floor"

The vampire threw Arthur an irritated glance and rolled his eyes. "Tch! Oh and from the series 'whom you won't let die won't let you live' now _Bubu_ gets to decide who moves in with me! Fan-fucking-tastic!"

"Yeah, so…"

"Come on, we need to sort this out in private!" He grabbed her wrist and pulled her out of the room. Then, once they were outside on the corridor, he muttered a quick spell and snapped his fingers. Instantly, they both disappeared in a white poof of smoke and a second later found themselves at the front door of Romania's old Transylvanian castle.

"So," he began ushering her inside, into the large hallway. "Do Ludwig and your other brothers know what you're up to?"

"O-of course, I would not have dared to leave without their permission," Ana explained as they walked into a large living room and the vampire plopped down in a couch, rubbing his forehead.

"I really hope so… otherwise something very bad is going to happen, something involving Herr Shtick and a water pipe… And I don't even want to imagine what that idiot who wears a chicken on his head would do!"

"Who, Gilbert? And Gilbird is not a _chicken_, he's a canary!" Ana exclaimed somewhat crossed. "Anyway, I just had to do this. You know I don't fit in with them, especially now that I'm not a little girl anymore… so I need to learn to be, well, my very best, you know? And not only the magic lessons, I need you to teach me how to be a good vampire!"

Dragos pinched the bridge of his nose and sighed. "Dear Ana, if you hadn't read Twilight and other crap, you would have known that 'good' plus 'vampire' equals 'contradiction in terms'. Yes…, you clearly have a lot to learn"

"Here, Ludwig wrote this for you," she remembered, rummaging through her bag and handing her cousin the German's letter.

The vampire took it with two fingers and unfolded it carefully, examining its contents with a grimace. "Huh! This looks like a 'to do' list… Oh wait, it's a 'don't do' list, for you…"

"It's a _what_?"

"Listen to this: you're not allowed to stay up later than eleven o'clock in the evening, not allowed to wander around all by yourself, no skipping your daily check in calls, no skipping on your homework, no drinking _tzuica_ (_A/N - a strong Romanian drink_)- I wasn't going to give you any, what the hell was he thinking -, no overindulging in carbohydrates and – oh, this is a good one – _no boyfriends_. Did you hear that, cousin?"

"WHAAAAAT?" she jumped. "I'm 17! He cannot tell me what to do anymore, and neither do you!"

"How would you like to bet on that, huh?" her cousin muttered, placing the letter in his pocket. "Now it's quite late, off you go to your coffin"

"But… I don't have a coffin… I mean, ewww! I would never sleep in a _coffin_!"

Letting out another sigh, the Romanian stood from the couch and scooped her up in his arms, bridal style. "No, of course you wouldn't! What _on Earth_ was I thinking?"

_Whoa, what's going on? _"W-what are you doing, cousin?" Ana asked, slightly worried, as the vampire carried her out of the room.

"And now, witness the impossible," he said. She noticed that somehow they had made it into the guestroom and he was currently laying her inside a coffin.

"NO!" she shrieked, struggling, "You can't lock me up in _this_! I-I'm afraid!"

Dragos dug in his pocket and pulled out a small plushie, shoving it into her arms. "What the hell is this?"

"A pink stuffed rabbit, isn't it obvious? To keep you company. I stole it from Lukas yesterday"

"But… that wasn't very nice," Ana observed.

"Tch! First lesson dear cousin – vampires are not _nice_! Goodnight!" Saying that he slammed the lid shut.

**Good? Bad? Let me know!**

Dictionary:_ (God I hope Google Translation did not screw this up too bad…)_

_**Min mørkeste hemmelighet er at jeg ønsker å drikke blodet ditt (Norwegian) – My darkest secret is that I want to drink your blood**_

A/N: In case you were wondering which fanfiction Ana kept thinking of, it's this one:

_?qh=§ion=&global=1&q=aph+magic+trio+x+reader#/d5be6q6_


	2. Chapter 2

**CHAPTER 2**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Hetalia**

Ana had slept heavily all night - despite it being her first time in a coffin - but woke up with a start, bumping her head into the closed lid. Patting blindly around her and digging under her pillow, she managed to flip her phone open and check the time. It was 6:30 in the morning.

_What the heck? It's Saturday! _

But the reason of her rude awakening soon became evident - loud yelling resounded from the floor bellow, where there was clearly a heated argument unfolding. Struggling a bit, the young Serbian managed to push the lid aside and blinked as light met her still sleep filled eyes. With this occasion she also discovered why the atmosphere had become so hot and suffocating inside the coffin – for some unknown reason Norway's plushie rabbit had multiplied, to the point that they were now overflowing.

_What the… he must have put some 'funny' spell on it…_

The girl pulled a robe over the clothes she had slept in – they clearly needed changing – and darted out to discover the source of the commotion. She stepped outside in the corridor and leaned over the railing, observing the main hallway. Frightening enough, Gilbert's new girlfriend Hungary was there, frying pan in hand, face red with fury, yelling her lungs out. She also looked sort of… wet?

"So that's why you brought down my fucking door, you werewolf bitch?" Dragos shouted back.

"_YOUR_ stupid pipe flooded my entire garden and the ground floor! How many times did I tell you to _FUCKING FIX IT_, you stupid vampire?!"

"And how many millions of times did I tell you that _THAT_ pipe has _NOTHING_ to do with my plumbing? It is _NOT_ connected to my castle! It's _YOUR_ _STUPID FUCKING PIPE_ and it's not my problem at all that it's cracked and got you soaked, in fact I'm quite glad!"

"_HOW DARE YOU SPEAK TO ME LIKE THIS, YOU FILTHY ROMANIAN BASTARD_?" she yelled even louder." I'll get Gilbert to help me and you'll see then!"

God, she was obnoxious! Ana couldn't stand her, she was so patronizing, so now looked like a good time to get back at her.

"Dream on, Lizzy, Gilbert never wakes up this early!" she shouted, leaning over the railing.

The Hungarian looked up at her and her eyes flickered malevolently. "So there you were, you insufferable brat! You have left a perfectly decent and good home to move in with this scum lot!"

"Hey don't you start on her!" the Romanian jumped.

"Gilbert will help me, I'll call him right now!" Elizabeta threatened again.

"Ahahahahaha….. Like he _helped_ you the last time you were in trouble?" he laughed.

"Yeah, besides, the only way Gilbert could help you is to give you one," Nikola intervened. "You clearly act like you've been deprived!"

The Hungarian turned purple with fury and looked like she was about to explode. "_DON'T YOU FUCKING DARE TO SPEAK TO ME LIKE THIS!" _The frying pan was forcefully slammed into his face and the Bulgarian tumbled down onto his back. Elizabeta jumped him the moment he was down, pounding him mercilessly with the frying pan and clawing at his face.

"_DON'T YOU DARE BEAT MY FRIEND, AND IN MY OWN HOUSE!_" Dragos struggled to get her off him, getting his share of the punching and scratching in the process.

Ana sighed in relief when Elizabeta was finally pushed out of the house, still kicking and screaming, and descended to examine the aftermath. The Bulgarian was still lying down on the floor, eyes closed and breathing hard, looking pitiful. Since he was neither a werewolf nor a vampire, she'd gotten him pretty good. Her cousin was currently observing the state of the front door, which was hanging on its last hinge in a precarious position, his strawberry blonde hair all ruffled and an ugly scratch running across his cheek.

"THE FUCK?! It's fucking seven o'clock in the morning on fucking Saturday and my fucking front door is brought down by that damned Hungarian, fucking bitch extraordinaire!" he cursed.

The vampire turned on his heels and leaned down, scooping Nikola up in his arms and carrying him into the living room, where he laid the young man gingerly on a couch.

"What can I do to help?" Ana asked worried. "He looks bad…"

"I'll see to him in a moment. Just make some coffee, please, while I fix the door"

"Bloody hell…" the young Serbian murmured, involuntarily imitating her secret crush Arthur, as she scurried over to the kitchen and started the coffee filter. _Are things always this funny here? And I haven't even met the Italians yet… _Letting the coffee to brew, she tiptoed back and peeked into the living room.

"Aw,_ Roro,_ you look so cute when you're all gentle and caring…" she heard Nikola chuckle as the Romanian dipped a small sponge into some sort of medicine and pressed it against the side of his face.

"Oh shut it! You really did it this time, _Bubu_, you said it to her," Dragos replied sort of annoyed, but his voice was still soft. "And now look at the state of you!"

"But it's the truth! And maybe she wouldn't have been like this if you two had become an item eventually…"

"The hell with it! You be an item with a foul, vicious wench like that one! We've always hated each other's guts, it was only a matter of time until we would come out of the closet!"

"But you seemed really in love a while ago… is there really nothing left of that?" the Bulgarian insisted.

The vampire shook his head. "Tch! That was ancient history! Well, I suppose I still would… you know… but it's just a _bloodcrush_"

_Bloodcrush, huh? That's interesting…_

* * *

Ana went back downstairs after finally getting a shower and changing into fresh clothes. She'd put on her favorite jeans and a fluffy pink sweater, and had swept her blonde curls back in a simple ponytail.

"So what are we going to do today?" she asked practically bouncing her way into the living room.

"Bubu's off to get more yoghurt," Dragos said rolling his eyes, "and I'm SO going back to bed, my head is pounding!" Right then his phone gave a buzz and he fished it out of his pocket, flipping it open.

"_Was_ going to bed…" he muttered, scowling at the screen. "Here's a message from our lovely Italian cousin: _Ve, we'd love to meet our little cousin Ana so drop by later for pasta! Goodnight! ~ Feli. _What the hell, now he even says '_ve'_ in text messages?!"

"But… why did he say goodnight? He's not going to bed _at this hour_, is he? It's 8:30 in the morning! Maybe Ludwig should write a 'don't do' list for him too, like he did for me!"

A grin appeared on the vampire's face and grew broader and broader, until he eventually burst into laughter. "See, little cousin? That's why I'm saying you're so young and innocent! What do you really think Italy would do with _dear Luddy's_ 'don't do' list, other than say '_Veeeeeeeee, what the hell is this?_' and subsequently wipe his ass with it?"

Ana scowled and launched a pillow in his direction as a reply.

* * *

"Come in, come in!" Feliciano greeted them, that evening. "Veeeee, I'm so glad you could make it, the kitchen sink is all clogged!" he added, leaving both the Serbian and the Romanian utterly dumbstruck in the doorway.

"Um…" Ana began, nervously pushing a strand of hair behind her ear. "You don't think they invited us over just because their sink is clogged, do you?"

The vampire pursed his mouth in a displeased grimace. "Actually I do have a very strong suspicion in that respect… But, on a happier note, at least it's not the toilet!" he said following the Italian down the hallway.

Ana looked around curious. The Italians' house was absolutely beautiful, tastefully decorated and with large windows offering a breathtaking view of the Mediterranean garden outside. The troll, a.k.a Feli's _magic evil fluffy plushie_ new boyfriend, sitting on a cushion filled sofa in the large living and chaotically fingering the TV remote control looked somewhat out of the picture, but oh well. However their kitchen, which the young Serbian had naively thought to be a place of wonders – after all they were making pizza and pasta in there, weren't they? - was another story entirely. And a messy one at that. Dirty dishes, discarded tablecloths and aprons, food leftovers and a large variety of pans, pots, cutlery and more or less functional kitchen devices were scattered _everywhere_. Before even thinking of unclogging the sink, someone would probably have had enough of a challenge trying to dig it up in the first place.

"How the hell did you manage to do this, Feli?" Dragos asked, both he and the little Italian now stooping over the troublesome sink.

_Like how the hell could have he _not_ managed to? _Ana wondered. Stepping carefully through the disaster, she had taken refuge in a remote corner, near the fridge. It was then she noticed that someone was rummaging through said fridge, muttering something in annoyance and throwing unwanted items over their shoulder. Well, actually what she noticed was a rather delectable backside clad in a tan uniform…

"Veeee, Lovi, cousin Dragos is here, with his new ward, Luddy's little sister!" Feliciano chirped happily and suddenly the refrigerator door was slammed shut, and Ana found herself gazing into a pair of hazel eyes that instantly got her mind whirling. That and his rather intimidating tall frame towering over her, so damn close… it made her breath instantly catch in her throat.

"H-Hello… I'm Ana Braginsky-Varg...err… Braginsky-Beilschmidt" _Jesus Christ Superstar, I almost fucked this one up ROYALLY! What is wrong with me? _she wondered terrified and blushing like mad.

"So…" the older Vargas said, apparently oblivious to her _*cough*_ goof _*cough*, _giving her an appreciative glance, "this is the potato bastard's sister? _Molto bella_…"

Ana wasn't going to have anyone call her brother 'potato bastard', but her will to snap at him melted away helplessly at the compliment and when the Italian stepped even closer, leaning in to get a better look at her face. God, why was he so damn… _hot_…? _Stop it! Stop it! Stop it!_

"Hey, what the hell?!" Lovino suddenly exclaimed. "Did she just snort something? Her pupils are all dilated!"

Oh hell, that was even worse! When a vampire's pupils dilated it usually meant… _Shit! No, no, no!_

Her Romanian cousin was staring at her with eyes slightly narrowed and an expression somewhere between concerned and amused. "Because she's a vampire, Lovino…" he eventually said. "Oh and she's also Ivan's sister, so if you don't want to become one with Russia, da, and have a water pipe shoved up your ass anytime soon, I suggest you watch your mouth and respect her personal space…"

"Respect this, _bastardo_!" the Italian snapped back at him, giving him the finger, but he eventually moved away, resuming his rummaging into the fridge.

Eventually, after some serious efforts, the sink was as good as new, Feliciano prepared pasta for everyone, Dragos got a serious headache and Lovino, who probably couldn't help being his usual unpleasant self – not that he tried, Heaven forbid - threw several tantrums. However, this did not stop Ana from staring at him all this time as if she had been utterly bewitched. He was oh-so-beautiful and _molto temperamentale, _she thought. But this brought about a terrible dilemma – she also had a crush on Arthur…

_**To be continued…**_


	3. Chapter 3

**CHAPTER 3**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Hetalia**

Ana was in trouble. What to do? She couldn't stop thinking about Arthur – his bright green eyes that were so mesmerizing, full of magic, and his voice… And Romano, well… he was hot as Hell, not to mention full of fire and passion… They were like ice and fire, her two crushes… like you couldn't be satisfied with having just one and not the other. _But one crush alone is sort of a problem… two crushes are a BIG PROBLEM! Or maybe they're just _bloodcrushes_? But what exactly does that mean, a bloodcrush? _It was going to be one hell of a Sunday, trying to figure that one out…

Meanwhile, downstairs in the kitchen, her cousin had some domestic problems of his own.

"_Bubu_, do we have any food? I'm starving and I'm so not in the mood to go out hunting…" he mumbled half asleep, despite the fact that it was almost noon, dragging himself over to the counter and plopping down on a chair.

Unlike him, the Bulgarian was quite energetic and good humored. "Sure, I went shopping yesterday! We have simple yoghurt, yoghurt-with-cheese, yoghurt-with-fruit, yoghurt–with-muesli, and even yoghurt-with-cashew!"

"So we don't have food,_"_ the vampire concluded with a sigh, holding his head in his hands.

Nikola rolled his eyes. "There are some chicken livers left, but I'm saving those for dinner… No! I said they're for dinner!" he shouted struggling to shove his friend away from the fridge door.

"But I'm hungry now!"

"Wait, wait! I might have a better idea…" he said, a rosy blush creeping to his cheeks as he gently placed a hand on the Romanian's shoulder. "You know I've always wanted-"

But Dragos frowned at the suggestion. "Like hell! I told you that I don't want to do this… Especially now that my little cousin is here!" Little did he know that she had sneaked down from her room and was eavesdropping on them in that very moment.

"But why?"

"She's very young, _Bubu_, and so far she has only fed on animal blood. And that's a good thing, I don't want her to get the wrong idea and think that it's ok to bite _people_!"

Nikola rummaged through the refrigerator and took out a jar with cheese yoghurt, which he unceremoniously shoved in front of the vampire. "But I think _it is_ ok, as long as they want it!"

The Romanian took a spoonful of yoghurt in his mouth and made a WTF face at the sour taste.

"Oh come on, don't make that face, you're breaking my heart!" the Bulgarian pouted, half-joking."The last time I saw you grimace like this was when you got that brown umbrella for you birthday"

"God I hate that fucking umbrella! And I hate brown. Brown is the color of shit!"

Nikola laughed, shaking his head.

"Anyway, that's the very problem! You see _Bubu_," Dragos resumed the explanation, pointing with the spoon, "this concept gives room to a lot of _interpretation_… especially since a vampire can be quite persuasive and-"

He was interrupted when Ana walked casually into the kitchen and cleared her throat, visibly nervous. "Hey cousin, I was wondering if we could… um… have a talk?"

She received a suspicious glance in response. "What kind of talk?"

"Like… um.. a vampire to vampire talk?" Ana was fidgeting with her hands, unsure of the phrasing. Truth be told, she was a bit embarrassed to tell Dragos about her current issues, all the more since she suspected there was no way around it… She could already feel her cheeks beginning to burn.

"Yeah, okay"

The vampire abandoned the half-eaten yoghurt on the counter with a displeased expression – not getting the food he liked was a rather sensitive issue – and walked into the large living room, immediately dropping on the couch and hugging his knees.

"Well?"

"Well um…" the young Serbian began in a slightly cracking voice, as she too pulled her knees up to her chest and grabbed a cushion in her arms, half burying her nose in it. "You see, yesterday… I could not help overhearing something that you said to Nikola… something you called…um…a _bloodcrush_?"

Dragos pondered for a bit, bored. "Yeah, I might have said that… What about it?"

"W-well what does it mean, exactly?"

"It means exactly what it sounds like – a crush in relation to someone's blood. See, in _theory_ we do feed on people. Like, people in general, but if you really think of it, there are people you really wouldn't feed on… I mean, like your brothers and sisters for example… you wouldn't ever consider feeding on them, would you? While there are other people you might find particularly appetizing – that's a bloodcrush"

She frowned, lost in thought. "Yeah, so… I get the idea, but… then how do you tell the difference between a bloodcrush and a crush-crush?"

The older vampire scratched his head. "Hmm… well I suppose the difference between the two becomes evident in the case of someone you would like to bite, but otherwise find utterly repellent. Like I do Elizabeta"

Ana blinked, frowning. It wasn't the answer she'd hoped for. "But what if you don't find them… repellent? Let's say you really like someone, and you think it's a crush, but in fact it's just a bloodcrush… So it's not that serious, right? Especially if you feel the same way about several people… "

"What? I don't follow…"

"Yeah… I mean, I suppose a crush involves also a bloodcrush but not the other way around… I mean... let's say you like someone. So how do you know how bad it is?"

Dragos burst into laughter. "How _bad_? Well, in the view that a crush is _bad_, they're all just as bad, as long as you're not getting what you want," he eventually said, "Like I wanted food and didn't get any!" he added shouting in the direction of the kitchen.

_Darn then, this is very bad!_

"So what is your problem more precisely?"

Ana avoided his gaze. "I was just curious about it, I didn't say that _I_ have a problem…" she lied.

"Oh come on, it's time you dropped the subtleties. Ludwig won't find out, I promise," her cousin assured her.

The young Serbian took a deep breath, nervously squeezing the cushion. "Okay so… it's like this. I have like, I mean that's how I feel, that I have a crush on two guys… And it's so confusing because they're very different so…, but I really really like them both. So I was hoping that it's just a bloodcrush, because then it wouldn't be so serious… I mean you can't be like, very serious about more than one person, right?"

"So you're wondering if it's not just a physical thing after all?" the Romanian suggested.

"No, I'm sure it's not a-" Ana paused, blushing ever more. "Of course it's not that! There's like, so much more than that! I mean sure I like them…um… physically… but also, you know, their personality… like, everything they do, the smallest thing makes my heart beat faster!"

"Okay so who are these mesmerizing gentlemen? Do I know them?"

"Yeah, tell us, who, who?" Nikola said eagerly, popping up seemingly out of nowhere and slipping on the couch next to Dragos. "We promise we won't pass out! I mean I won't and if your cousin does, I'll slap him, hehe"

"Tch! Very funny _Bubu_!"

Ana buried her face into the cushion completely, in utter embarrassment. "It's Arthur and Romano," she muttered into the fabric.

The Romanian cleared his throat, with a serious expression, though it was obvious that he was trying to contain his amusement. "Well, if you somehow think that Iggy is irresistibly _attractive_ and that everything cousin Lovi does is so _fascinating_, then… yeah, it's pretty bad…"

"So… what should I do about it?"

"_Do about it_? Oi! Didn't you hear what Ludwig said? No boyfriends!" the other vampire reminded her.

The young Serbian pouted, letting her head fall back against the cushions. "That's okay, I don't have a chance anyway, with any of them…" she murmured all chagrined.

"Hey, that's not true!" Nikola jumped. "You said that vampires can be very _persuasive_ if they want!" he said pointing at the Romanian.

"Yeah that's what I said…" his friend grumbled, crossing his arms. "So what?"

The Bulgarian rolled his eyes. "The hell with what Ludwig said! She should not suffer like this, all heartbroken, poor child, if it can be helped. And _you_ are supposed to help her spread her wings, you know, develop her vampire skills"

"You are an epic failure _Bubu_, you know that, don't you?"

"And you, _Roro_, are full of shit! You probably couldn't charm anyone if your life depended on it!"

"Wha-?"

"I know! Why don't you set a mutual challenge? Prove me wrong to show her how it's done, and then it will be her turn!"

Ana jumped up, excited. "Yeah! You'll charm two people I choose and convince them to let you bite them, and then you choose for me!" She pondered for a moment. "I dare you to charm… let's say… Lukas and… ah, of course…. Elizabeta!"

Dragos pushed himself up and scowled. "Are you saying I can't do it?"

"Yeah!" Ana and Nikola answered in the same time. "And you were hungry anyway, weren't you?" the Bulgarian decided to push his buttons even more.

"Tch! Fine!" He stood and walked outside, heading for the front door.

"Dragos, wait!" his cousin shouted, hurrying to catch up with him. "Aren't you going to wear anything… nice, or something?" she asked pointing at his outfit. He wore simple black sweatpants that sort of hung on him, with a baggy t-shirt and his hair was all ruffled.

"No," he replied dryly and opened the front door. "Hey Lizzy! Fuck you and your stupid water pipe!" he shouted to the Hungarian, who was out in her garden, tending to her favorite roses.

Instantly she dropped the sprinkler and pulled the frying pan from under her apron, waving it menacingly and yelling profanities. In reply the Romanian stuck his tongue out at her.

"Please observe," he said as Elizabeta charged furiously in their direction, with a murderous expression.

"Yeah, please observe how he's getting his ass kicked…" Nikola whispered, shaking his head.

Meanwhile, Elizabeta had reached their yard and attempted some deadly blows with the frying pan, but much to her annoyance the Romanian managed to dodge them every time. Despite it, she continued to chase him relentlessly all over the lawn until he seemingly tripped and fell flat on his face.

"WHAT THE FUCK IS WRONG WITH YOU?" the brown haired girl yelled, jumping onto him and whacking him over the head with all her might.

"Owww, Lizzy, I-I'm sorry!" the vampire whined, turning to face her, but she only tightened her grip, straddling him. "Like hell you are!"

"I swear, I don't know what came over me!" he 'confessed' with puppy eyes, while his hands slowly moved up and suddenly grabbed both her wrists. "You know I didn't mean it, _beautiful…_"

Elizabeta struggled to free her hands, still angry and muttering some more insults, but in a lower voice, leaning over him, and Dragos nodded, with a guilty and repented look.

"Yeah, I know… yeah Lizzy, you're right…" he agreed. "Yeah… I'm a bastard, I know… I won't do it again, I swear…"

Suddenly he craned his neck up and pressed his lips against hers. Much to the observers' surprise, the Hungarian did not pull away, but leaned further into the kiss. The Romanian released her wrists and her fingers immediately went down to tangle in his hair, caressing. The vampire wasted no more time and rolled them over so that he was on top, and his mouth left hers, sliding down onto her neck. Elizabeta closed her eyes and let out a faint moan, tilting her head to the side to give him better access. It wasn't long until he had his fill and her body went limp into his arms. After that, he stood and scooped her up in his arms to carry her home to her bed. She wasn't going to remember anything when she woke up.

* * *

"Come on, say it you two!"

"You two idiots are in love!" Nikola laughed.

Unlike him, Ana was truly impressed. "Whoa! How did you do that?"

"Well, _little_ cousin, you should have paid attention, because now it's your turn," the strawberry blonde said bluntly, with a hint of amusement.

"Okay… who?" she asked, a bit worried.

"Lovino"

_**To be continued…duh!**_


	4. Chapter 4

**CHAPTER 4**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Hetalia**

"I can't believe there are so many things I have to learn… I was somehow under the impression that magic was a tad… simpler?" Ana said and sighed, glancing at the rather substantial pile of books in front of her. "And Arthur said that I'm supposed to read these _for_ _a start_…"

Dragos snorted. "Oh darn! And here I thought that everything Iggy does is _oh-so-full of magic_?"

The young Serbian frowned, pulling the pile of books closer to her chest, and then sighed again, dreamily. "Well it's true… And I will do it for him!"

The two vampires were silent for a while, going back to their respective work, until Nikola bounced into the library, jar of yoghurt in hand, and plopped down on a chair next to his friend. As the Romanian apparently ignored him, the dark haired young man resorted to tickling him, all resulting into a small catfight between them and eventually they both broke out in a fit of giggles.

"Ahem…" Ana cleared her throat, throwing them an inquisitive glance from across the table and raising an eyebrow.

"So, Ana, how does your little challenge go so far?" the Bulgarian wanted to know, a large smile still plastered on his face.

She instantly felt a blush creeping up her cheeks thinking of her plan to draw her beautiful Romano's attention. Well, truth be told, it wasn't much of a plan but she hoped it would sort of… warm things up? "Um… well I think it's going in the right direction. I have taken some steps towards the purpose, but I've yet to see the results"

Nikola pouted, not happy with the answer. "But that sounds awfully vague. What did you do exactly?"

Right then her cousin's cell phone rang and he picked it up frowning at the screen. "What the hell? Hidden number…" he mumbled confused, tapping the tip of his pencil against one of his upper fangs.

Ana could not repress a chuckle. "It's probably Hungary. Maybe she does remember, you know, that thing, and she wants more…"

"Yes hello?" he finally decided to answer. "Yeah this is he…." He looked even more confused and began to scowl gradually. "What?"

"…."

"What? From my address? Are you sure?"

"…."

"WHAT THE HELL?! I didn't send you any present, you mentally deranged tomato fucker!" the vampire shouted, jumping from his seat. Some more yells resounded from the other end of the line and Dragos simply hung up, annoyed. But suddenly his expression changed and he sat down again, crossing his arms and watching his little cousin intently.

"Let me guess, it was your sweet cousin Lovino," Nikola stated. "Good thing he calls from a hidden number, as if it weren't obvious it was him," the Bulgarian laughed.

"_Little_ cousin…" the older vampire began, slowly drumming his fingers on the table and emphasizing the word 'little', "Did you by any chance happen to send Lovino a present?" he asked suspiciously, tilting his head to the side.

Ana's blush became more evident. "Y-yeah I did actually… Did that work?"

"Oh I don't know… what do you think that sounded like? I dare say 'worked' might not really be the best way to describe it"

Nikola punched his shoulder playfully. "Oh come on, why don't you drop the subtleties already! What did he say anyway? So she sent him a gift, so what? He didn't like it?"

"_Bubu_, 'he didn't like it' is an understatement, he fucking went ballistic!"

"But why?" the Bulgarian asked genuinely confused. "What did you send him anyway?" he wondered turning towards Ana.

The poor Serbian looked utterly heartbroken. "I don't understand… it was a bunny, but it was really cute, white and fluffy, and playful…"

"Oh hell, _Roro_! See, no fangirl sends _me_ a cute bunny, not fair! I would really appreciate it!" Nikola pouted. "Unlike that Italian bastard with something shoved up his ass!"

"Aw _Bubu_, that's so sweet! Even if the cute bunny pooped in your yoghurt?" the Romanian asked with fake compassion.

"Um…"

"Wait, what?" his cousin asked, in shock.

"Well in short the cute fluffy bunny you sent him was busy eating all his ripe tomatoes and then pooped all over the remaining green ones"

"Uh-oh!"

"Yeah, and since I failed to give him any satisfaction, he'll most likely come here to make a scandal and kick some ass, so brace yourselves…"

"Woooooooo! I'm so scared!" the dark haired boy laughed. "All he can do is say '_I've got something totally dickish to say to you_' but then he can't even come up with a decent swear! That if he doesn't bring his super secret weapon the moustache!"

* * *

Ana was upset, in fact she was almost on the brink of tears as she ran upstairs to her room and slammed the door shut. How could this have gone so wrong? And it really didn't help that Dragos and Nikola had thought this was funny – the Bulgarian had even pointed that this was almost as epic as when her cousin had poured bath foam in the Italians' artesian fountain – and they had pretty much literally laughed their ass out. Now Lovino would be mad at her… so what chance was left for advancement in their relationship? She wracked her brains trying to remember how the Romanian had proceeded with the loathsome Elizabeta.

"_I swear, I don't know what came over me!" _

"_Yeah, I know… yeah Lizzy, you're right….Yeah… I'm a bastard, I know… I won't do it again, I swear…"_

'_I don't know what came over me'? What kind of pathetic excuse is that? Ugh! Totally lame! But it worked for my cousin… yeah, so maybe this is it, it starts with a conflict and then we make up…_

But she was worried – what if it wouldn't work? What if a kiss, or _her kiss_ for that matter, wasn't so magic after all? But she had to try… She resolved to calm her nerves, so she picked up her mp3 player and descended in the living room to listen to her new favorite song – _Addicted to you_ by Shakira. She plugged her headphones on and pressed play.

_Debe ser el perfume que usas, el agua con la que te banas _

_Pero cada cosita que haces a mi me parece un hazana_

_Me besaste esa noche cual si fuera el unico dia de tu boca_

_Cada vez que me acuerdo yo siento en mi pecho el pezo de una roca_

The young Serbian began to dance standing on the couch, singing out loud with her eyes closed, thinking how well the lyrics suited what she felt for her _*cough*_ potential prey _*cough*_.

_Son tus ojos marrones, esa areta verdosa_

_Es tu cara de nino, tu sonrisa nerviosa_

What she wasn't aware of was that Lovino had appeared in the doorway and watched her in somewhat of a bewilderment, despite the nasty scowl on his face, the fact that he was still ill-humored as fuck and his fists were clenched in the pockets of his trousers.

_I'm addicted to you, porque es un vicio tu piel_

_Baby I'm addicted to you, quiero que te dejes querer_

Ana sang out loud wildly, engulfed in her daydream and making a pirouette, and lost her footing. Headphones slipping out of her ears, she let out a yelp as she was caught in mid-fall by a strong pair of arms and once more found herself staring into those hazel eyes that made her feel lightheaded. _And his scent… oh God, so alluring… and… familiar? _Well, there was definitely something about his scent that was a tad unusual for a mere human…

"T-thank you…" the young vampire whispered in a choked voice, unable to tear her gaze from his.

"_Bella_, you should know that I'm very angry with you!" Romano put her down rather unceremoniously and began pacing back and forth nervous. "You were probably influenced by that bastard cousin of yours, but what you did wasn't nice at all! My tomatoes were ruined and I had to raid that Spanish tomato bastard's pantry again!" he shouted.

_Um… you had to what? What the heck, did he just say he went to _steal_? _

"I-I'm sorry…" she muttered repentant, staring at her feet. Maybe forcing out some tears would be good too, she pondered.

"You will work in my garden for two weeks until they are all replanted!" the Italian went on. "And you'd better pray they get ripe fast, because I don't have a lot of patience!"

"Y-yes Lovino… I will do whatever you say…" Ana chirped in a pitiful voice, secretly peeking from under her eyebrows to observe his reaction. The brown haired young man let out a snort and turned away from her, crossing his arms.

"Lovi… " she began, hands gently clinging to his arm, "could you please forgive me? I don't know what came over me, I swear…" Romano stared down at her sort of puzzled, but remained stubbornly silent.

"Please, I know that it came out pretty bad, but it wasn't my intention… all I wanted was… was…" the Serbian sniffed, gently grabbing both his hands and pressing his palms onto her chest, right above her heart.

"Was what?" Lovino asked, his anger now definitely melted down in utter confusion as he stared first at his hands, and then at her face.

In reply Ana stood on tiptoes and softly pressed her lips against his, hands creeping up to his shoulders. _Aha!_ she thought victorious but still nervous as hell when the Italian did not pull away, instead boldly licked her lower lip, requesting entrance. She slowly gave in to him, letting his tongue explore her mouth while already panting hard, overwhelmed by emotion. His taste was simply amazing. In no time they flung onto the couch, her legs wrapped around his waist and hands tangled in his hair, engulfed in a full make out session. His fingers slipped under her shirt, trailing up on her bare skin, and she pulled away from the kiss with a loud gasp, now exposing her neck to his ministrations. This was simply amazing, but she would not, could not let herself be deterred from the ultimate purpose, even if this was so good, so damned good, she just wanted more.

"A-ah Lovi, not so fast…" she pushed him gently to the side and moved so she was now on top, straddling his hips. Shaking her ruffled hair off from her face, the Serbian lowered herself and kissed him again, fangs grazing his lower lip and drawing blood. She could have never imagined the ecstasy contained in that single drop, as his taste reached her tongue. Desperate for more, her mouth sought his neck and bit down deep into the smooth, tanned skin. The Italian let out something between a growl and a moan, but made no attempt to push her off, on the contrary, his rough hands continued to grope her luscious body as she fed relentlessly on the rich, flavored liquid that had enslaved her senses.

But then suddenly she realized why his scent was so familiar – he was a _wolf_.

_Uh-oh!_

_**Some more crack coming up in next chapters, so stay tuned! **_


	5. Chapter 5

**CHAPTER 5**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Hetalia**

When Ana waltzed happily into the kitchen the next morning, quite late, she noticed that her cousin was nowhere in sight, and Nikola looked awfully pale. In fact, the poor Bulgarian looked as if he was about to pass out any moment. _Could my cousin have fed on him last night? He wouldn't really do that, would he? Not that much, anyway… _She walked to the coffee filter to pour herself a cup, almost brushing against him, but the dark haired young man seemed desperate to avoid her gaze.

"Nikola? What's wrong?" she questioned in a soft voice, earning nothing but a faint mutter in reply.

When Dragos finally bothered to show up for breakfast, the Serbian noticed that he looked just as troubled as his friend… well maybe not quite as troubled as the Bulgarian, but something was definitely eating him up inside too.

"Alright, what's going on in here?" Ana demanded placing her hands on her hips. "Did you two have a fight?"

"No," her cousin answered, ill-humored.

"Um…Ana…" Nikola suddenly spoke in a cracking voice," Do you think that… maybe… you could talk to your brother Ivan today about-?"

"Oh, put yourself together already, _Bubu_, she doesn't need to talk to him! He won't do anything to us," the vampire cut him, but for some reason he did not sound very convincing himself. "He just said that to scare us!"

"Well it worked, didn't it?" the dark haired young man said exasperated. "And you're scared too, even if you'd rather die than admit it! People wouldn't fear him if he didn't keep his word, would they? "

Ana frowned, placing her cup on the counter and crossing her arms. _Talk to Ivan? Alright, what the heck did these two do this time? _"Hey, mind telling me what this is all about? Since it involves my brother and all…"

"W-well… last night, when you were busy with Lovino… we went to a conference… and your brother was there too…" Nikola stuttered. "And it was raining and…"

"And he had a _brown_ umbrella that got turned upside down by the wind," the Romanian added dryly.

The Bulgarian hid his face in his hands, shaking his head. "Oh God, don't remind me, Dragos! I don't even want to think about it! And it was all your fault!" he cried.

"Oh yeah? How the hell was that _my_ fault?"

"You laughed first!"

Dragos rolled his eyes, and then grimaced. "Well that didn't mean _you_ had to laugh too! It was no one's fault that you couldn't refrain yourself!"

"Wait, you two laughed at my brother's umbrella? Is that your big problem?" Ana asked disbelieving, placing her hands on her hips. "I mean, what the heck guys?! I don't understand why you're making such a fuss about this!"

The older vampire rolled his eyes again and sighed. "No, the problem is not that we laughed at his stupid fucking umbrella, the problem is that _he saw us_ laughing at his stupid fucking umbrella!" he explained morosely, leaning against the counter.

"Yeah! And he said… he said…" Nikola whispered, terrified.

"He said '_Just wait and see how bad I'm going to fuck you two!'_" Dragos completed, rubbing his friend's back gently. "But it's just an expression, for fuck's sake! He didn't mean it literally!"

The Bulgarian face palmed dramatically."Or at least that's what you hope! But hell, _irrelevant_, don't you think? It still means that he's going to do something bad to us!" he cried, sniffing a little.

Ana held her hands up in defeat, shaking her head. "Alright! Alright you guys, I'm going to drop by and talk to Ivan today before I'm headed for the magic club, if you're swooning over this so much! But I was hoping we could talk about how my evening went…"

In truth she felt a bit guilty. Her beautiful Lovino had lost his consciousness right after she'd bit him, and she'd had to employ a fast travelling spell to carry him to his bed, at the Italians' house, but she had found it hard to just leave him there, after all that hot stuff that had happened between them…Oh God, just remembering _that_ made her shiver with pleasure. Also, the fact that he was a wolf was a bit unsettling… maybe he was dangerous?

"Better than ours, I dare think," her cousin interrupted her train of thought. "Anyway, congrats on fulfilling the first half of the challenge!"

"Uh… it was, well, pretty amazing…" the Serbian admitted blushing. "But actually there are two things I wanted to talk to you about… First – he's a werewolf! Did you know that? And isn't it… I don't know… dangerous?"

Her cousin snorted in reply. "Yeah, dangerous as fuck! Cousin Lovi and _dangerous_, contradiction in terms! And the werewolf thing, well, it must have been the work of that Spanish bastard, chewing a hunk of his ass…" Dragos commented. "What's the second?"

She cleared her throat, fighting against a sudden overwhelming embarrassment. "Well, you know, _after_… he instantly fell asleep but… when I laid him in his bed I couldn't help noticing that he… well he was still sort of… you know…"

"He what, had a hard on?" the Romanian offered.

"Oh stop it, just stop it, please! I don't want to hear anything even remotely related to this subject! Not now, anyway!" Nikola cried, hiding his face in his palms once more and sobbing silently.

"Yeah…" Ana confirmed reluctant. "I mean… it was kind of… not nice to leave him like this, was it?"

Dragos rolled his eyes again. "How many times do I have to tell you – WE DON'T DO _NICE_! Besides, he was out cold anyway! And even if he weren't, Lovi's a big boy, he can fucking handle himself if he has a problem like that, it's not like you have to… do anything!" He tsked, and then continued in a softer voice. "Look, this was to be expected - being your first time biting someone, especially since you like the guy – but you need to drop this guilt complex or it will only bring problems"

* * *

"Ivan!" Ana squealed excitedly, throwing herself into her big brother's open arms. It was good to be home, especially if you were just passing by and had no intention of staying for too long, she thought.

"Anuska, what a surprise!" the Russian said, placing a quick peck on her brow. "How have you been? Ludwig says your studies are going well, da?"

"Oh yes Vania, I'm very excited, even if they are a lot of work, truth be told!" she chirped happily. "But I'm doing just fine, and cousin Dragos is taking good care of me… even if he insists on sticking to Luddy's _don't do list" _the Serbian added pouting.

Ivan put her down and went to sit down on the bed, patting the place next to him. "Speaking of which, Dragos and his Bulgarian friend are well, da?" he asked genuinely interested. Ana's gaze trailed involuntarily to his wardrobe, where she spotted the brown umbrella, which was sort of awkwardly flattened on one side. She couldn't help a smile.

"Um… yeah, they're quite fine…" _Just_ s_cared shitless of what you have in mind_

"Good, because they won't be that well when I'm done with them, da…" her brother said in the same calm and good-humored tone.

Ana laughed heartily. "Oh come on, they told me what happened last night and about your little threat! Actually they were a bit scared, you know? But you didn't mean it, did you Vania?" she asked poking his shoulder playfully.

"Of course I didn't mean it, not before you go to bed little sister," the Russian smiled widely. "So tell them to get their ass over here tonight and not make me come after them, because it's going to be even worse, da…"

* * *

The magic club meeting was unusually boring that night and it was clear to Ana that her cousin was quite affected by his and Nikola's unfortunate occurrence, all the more since she'd conveyed Ivan's foreboding message… But then her gaze fell on the pale blonde Norwegian, who sat quietly at his desk studying an ancient runes dictionary, and she was suddenly reminded of their little mutual challenge.

"Hey Dragos," she nudged him discreetly, "Now that I've succeeded in making Romano let me drink his blood, it's your turn again, to complete your second part of the challenge!"

He snorted. "Well, since it may very well be the last thing I get to do before your big bro fixes me good, I might just as well get to work, huh?" the vampire grumbled ill-humored. "So the first one was Elizabeta, who's the second?"

Ana sighed dramatically. "Honestly cousin, how could you forget? It's Lukas," she whispered motioning her head in the blonde's direction. The Romanian groaned, nodding his head. "Fine… but not now, Arthur is here. So why don't you distract him?"

_Okey doky, distract Arthur… as if that were simple! How do you distract someone who is himself the embodiment of distraction? _Somehow she had found Romano easier to handle, despite his constantly bad mood, because she could feel that deep down the Italian had a rather soft core and he wasn't that hard to read… But Arthur? Oh, the Englishman's bright green eyes were ever so mysterious… and let's face it, in any case a wizard is way more difficult to tackle than a werewolf. But now action was needed, so she quickly stood from her chair, careful not to trip over her own feet, and walked towards Arthur's desk. The Serbian shyly patted his arm, asking for a book she couldn't find in the library. As soon as he was gone to retrieve it, she sat down at her desk with a deep breath and pretended to be engulfed in study.

Ten minutes later she was still confused. It had all happened so fast! In a blink of an eye her cousin was back, seated next to her, lazily licking a drop of blood off his upper lip, with an evil grin.

"How on Earth did you do that?" she whispered, frowning. "What did you say to him? What could you have possibly said to him? He looked rather grumpy earlier!"

He chuckled darkly. "Well, don't tell anyone but…. Actually some people like it rough… So I didn't say much to him"

_Rough? Oh great! _"So who's next for me?"

"I think you already know"

_**To be continued… **_


	6. Chapter 6

**CHAPTER 6**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Hetalia**

Okay, so maybe this had accidentally resulted in unexpected success, but it had hardly been a good idea, Ana pondered while she was hard at work replanting Lovino's precious tomatoes. Toiling with her hands in the dirt was not exactly pleasant – damn she would _need_ a manicure - and the Serbian had not dared to employ any magic spells to the purpose, for fear of causing further disaster. Much to her relief though, the older Italian had seemed completely oblivious of the heated moments they had shared on her cousin's couch, otherwise facing him again would have been somewhat… um… embarrassing? It was sad that she hadn't made him forget about the fucking tomatoes as well.

_Okay, the conclusion is… I'm not very good at this yet, seeing how I've still got stuff to fix… Damn it! Dragos does it so easily, and it's not like he had to replant Elizabeta's garden or anything, he didn't even fix her water pipe… After all, we don't do _nice_, isn't that what he said? But I'm sure it must be because he's got a lot of practice, right?_

She was still baffled recalling how swiftly the Romanian had made his move on Lukas the other day – almost forcefully, trapping him against the bookshelves with a gentle yet firm, inescapable grip… But then again according to him, some people liked it rough… But how on Earth could you tell who liked it rough and who didn't? The whole _approach_ thing had an enormous potential of going very, very wrong… Maybe it was something instinctual, which had to be figured out by the respective vampire… She briefly wondered whether Arthur liked it rough, though probably not, he didn't seem the _dominated_ type…

Reaching the end of the last row, the blonde stood up, dusting the knees of her jeans and wiping her hands off on the borrowed apron. In that very moment a gale of extremely loud shouting erupted from the villa's kitchen.

"YOU FUCKING IDIOT! THESE WERE MY BEST TROUSERS BASTARDO!" Lovino's unmistakable voice resounded angrily. Well, in fact 'angrily' was an understatement…

"But fratello, how was it my fault?" Feliciano squeaked in defense.

"YOU KNOCKED OVER THE SOUP IN MY LAP! Think I didn't see you, smartass?!"

"I did no such thing, fratello per favore-"

Ana hurried inside just in time to see the younger Italian and his precious magic fluffy 'plushie' troll darting out of the kitchen at great speed, followed by clatter of cutlery, and banging and cracking of broken dishes. _Aww… Romano is just so cute when he's throwing a tantrum… _she thought, although a tantrum wasn't the only thing he was currently throwing. He only stopped when he eventually noticed her standing in the doorway, not knowing what to do.

"Are you done, _bella_?" the older Italian asked, still in a bad mood, his voice coarse and grumbled.

"Yes, Lovi!" Ana said trying to sound confident, and, even though she would never have admitted it, a little scared. "I h-hope you will be pleased with the results…" _Though I wouldn't exactly bet all my money on it… _

"Well then… you should go home now, it will be dark soon," he concluded coldly, stuffing his hands in his pockets.

The Serbian's eyebrow shot up in surprise. "You don't think I'm afraid of the dark, do you?" she asked in utter disbelief, and a bit offended. "I'm a witch _and_ a vampire, what could possibly happen to me?"

The Italian didn't answer, but right then it hit her – it was going to be a full moon that very night! And Lovino was a werewolf – when the moon came out of the clouds he was going to transform into that wild beast of legend and…

Ana had seen her brothers transform on more than one occasion and she had done her best to avoid it even since… it wasn't a pretty sight, they were much too frightening to behold, even for someone as her. And it was sad, because she should not have been afraid of her own family, of her own blood, but… this was it. And only now she realized that the idea of her beautiful Lovino being one of them pained her to no end, all the more since she was a _vampire_…

"Yeah alright… "she agreed, sighing morosely. "I'll see you around then, Lovi"

* * *

"Cousin! Oh cousin, you should have told me the truth, instead of letting me make foolish hopes!" Ana cried bitterly, barging in the library, causing the Romanian to almost drop the book he was reading. "All we vampires do is trick people with clever lines and magic to let us drink their blood, but it's all bullshit, bullshit, because in the end nobody does or ever will love us!"

"Uh… what?" Apparently her cousin was entirely unfazed by such dramatic outbursts. Or just wasn't following. Or both.

"It's a curse, Dragos! We are doomed!" Saying that the Serbian collapsed on a chair and buried her face in her hands, crying her eyes out.

"What is a curse _exactly_?" he asked puzzled.

"Being a vampire! No one will ever love me, ever!" Ana sobbed desperately.

"Pffft! And how the fuck did you draw this _outstanding_ conclusion?" the vampire asked dryly after a while over which he had seemed to ponder rather fruitlessly.

She sniffed, finally looking up at her cousin who now stood with his arms crossed, expectant and with a light frown. "Well look at you! Lukas may have given in to you but that doesn't mean anything, and Elizabeta… she has given in too but she hates you!"

The older vampire rolled his eyes. "Well that was just a challenge, wasn't it? Lukas? Hell, I'm not into guys, and Elizabeta – she hates me, yes, but not because I'm a vampire! We're enemies and we have been since before I became a vampire and she a werewolf! Besides, what the fuck is with this love thing anyway, all of a sudden?"

"W-well I… I think werewolves hate us…"

"How can you say that, little cousin? Your brothers are all werewolves and they don't hate you!"

"Maybe not me… but it sure looks like they hate you…" she said pointing at the Romanian's outfit. His _imposed-by-Ivan_ clothing was… to say the least… provocative… alright it was slutty actually.

Dragos snorted. "Oh, fuck him already! He did the same to Bubu, that has nothing to do with me being a vampire, it has to do with him being a fucking pervert if you ask me! But you're just avoiding my question, I don't think this is about _me_, is it?"

Taking a deep breath, she decided to confess. "Well Lovino… he was rather cold to me today, and I think it was because of the full moon… It just reminded him of what he is, and of what _I_ am… He sent me home early"

"But dear cousin… have you not said yourself that werewolves are not a pretty sight? Has it occurred to you that maybe he agrees and just wouldn't want you to see him like this? I mean fuck, it must be at least uncomfortable knowing you're part of fucking _Monster Incorporated_," the Romanian said with a bored expression.

"_WHAT_? _DID YOU JUST SAY THAT ABOUT _MY_ LOVI_?" she yelled.

"Uhu, in more than one way," the older vampire laughed. "And it seems his tantrums are contagious too… Well, like I always said, bad business the werewolves… and ugly"

_**Yeah I know, not much of a chapter, but I'm awfully crack uninspired these days… :((**_


	7. Chapter 7

**CHAPTER 7**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Hetalia**

_**So, I know I haven't updated this in a while, so I thought I might just as well finish it. Although this is not the final chapter... Enjoy! **_

"Alright, look, I'm sorry for what I said earlier," Dragos said softly, glancing down at his depressed younger cousin. "I keep forgetting that you're so much younger than me and that you have so much to learn still"

Ana had been too upset to leave her coffin and she just lay there motionless, with her eyes closed, struggling to get past her anxieties in the soothing darkness of the bedroom. At least here she could keep the curtains pulled all the time and nobody said anything. No, she wasn't upset with her older vampire cousin, although how he could be so carefree in respect of this matter was beyond her.

Maybe it was another vampire thing she had yet to come to terms with – nobody really ever loved vampires, but they didn't give a fuck about it, as long as they got what they wanted, and what they wanted was _blood_, nothing else. She had been hurt by the way Lovino had spoken and looked at her, but perhaps she should never have cared about him the way she did, or thought she did. Maybe vampires did not have any real crushes, they just had _bloodcrushes_.

"I should have imagined you'll get quite emotionally involved in all this…" the strawberry blonde added.

The Serbian sighed and sat up a bit, propping against the pillows. "It's not your fault… I got a bit carried away by my feelings I guess, and my lack of experience, you might say. I should think like you, and not care"

The older vampire rolled his eyes. "Little cousin, you got this wrong! What I was saying was that what you concluded is not true – we are not love deprived! Your family loves you, even if they're all werewolves and you're a vampire, and Bubu loves me – which is not that great because he forces me to eat yoghurt instead of real food, but whatever – so it's not true" He smiled, petting her hair."And Lovino, honestly, you can hardly draw any conclusion from what he says and does"

"Oh, what do you mean?" the blonde snorted playfully, already feeling somewhat better.

"Pfftttt! He loves Feliciano more than anything, doesn't he? But he would rather die than show it, so you cannot know what he's really thinking of you"

Ana gave him a wry smile in return. "At least he doesn't remember me drinking his blood and the rest… he'd be pissed about that"

"I guess… anyway, Lovino was just one part of the challenge, you still have the other half to fulfill, so focus on that instead"

* * *

_Huh! Easier said than done, that one… _Ana knew the theory too well – get herself back together and concentrate on finding some trick to get Arthur, but it was hard considering her currently low level of confidence and the fact that the green eyed wizard seemed to be a hard nut to crack.

That evening she got ready – she put on her favorite jeans and a simple white tank top, pulled her hair up in a simple ponytail and applied very little, natural looking makeup – and went to the Magic Club a little earlier than the usual meeting hour. The Serbian knew that Arthur was in the habit of getting there before the others and do some studying in advance, and so she hoped to catch him alone.

Ana went slowly down the stairs that led to the Magic Club dungeon, her heartbeat fastened in anticipation. Because truth be told, she did not exactly have a plan… Alright, she had no plan at all. The large circular room in which they worked was empty, but she heard some rustling noises in one of the adjacent closets.

_Ah, he must be in there, fumbling with some old book _she thought hopeful. And then the most brilliant of ideas hit the young vampire – she remembered reading about a spell that could render someone under the mutterer's complete control for twenty minutes! Rushing to her desk as quietly as possible, she leafed quickly through her 'useful excerpts' notebook until she found that particular spell, skimming over the details.

_Hmmm, it's not complicated, but the words must be said in complete darkness to have any effect… let's see…_

"Elthae digitur potentum" she recited as a first test – _ah, simple, only three words…_

Ana glanced towards the closet door behind which she could still hear movement, hesitating. What if… this would go wrong? But then a thousand enticing images of the Englishman flooded her mind, mixing with the burning she could already feel deep down her throat, and so her decision was made.

Fingers pressing firmly on the light switch outside the respective closet, she turned it off, then opened the door and barged in determined. "ELTHAE DIGITUR POTENTUM!" she shouted, and a small poof of white-ish smoke engulfed the room. In the faint moonlight creeping in through a small window near the ceiling, the young vampire could distinguish his frame, as the wizard turned surprised and seemed to freeze in mid-movement. Irresistibly drawn by his manly scent, she lunged forward, arms wrapping themselves around his neck. The book he was holding slipped from his hands as they dropped and hung limply to his sides, and he made no move to reject or resist her.

_Oh my God, this is almost too good to be true_ Ana pondered, exhilarated. The green eyed wizard was no more than a helpless victim in her power, at her mercy.

"Arthur… my love," she murmured softly, "if only you knew how long I have longed for you… to smell you, to feel you, to taste you…"

Wasting no more time, she hungrily crushed her mouth against his slightly parted lips, resisting the urge to bite into the soft, plump skin. Her tongue invaded his mouth, exploring, as her fingers clawed the back of his neck and tugged at his collar, pulling it down.

The Serbian pushed him roughly against the bookshelves, hands moving to undo the first top buttons of his shirt, eager to expose more of his neck. But hell, she had waited for this for so long, to have him, that she could not allow herself to bite him just yet. Instead, her hands roamed his taut, lithe body to her heart's content. God, his skin was so soft, delicate under her fingers and he smelled so good, absolutely delicious, that she could eat him up right then and there.

_And if I were a werewolf I probably would… eat him whole…_ But what was enough was enough and Ana could not hold her thirst back any longer. Titling her head to the side, her mouth found the crook of his neck and she sunk her fangs into his tender skin in one fast, relentless motion.

The wizard let out a small whimper as rich, sweet blood poured into her mouth and slid down her throat, quenching the burn. Feeling a bit sorry for him, Ana tried to soothe him with soft caresses, her hands slipping up into his silky blonde strands, where her fingers encountered a… hairclip?

A sinister suspicion instantly formed in her mind, just as his body went limp into her arms and he slumped towards the floor. Then suddenly the door was opened once more and the light bulb flickered back to life.

"Cousin, what are you doing?" the Romanian asked, arms crossed and cocking an eyebrow.

Ana didn't know what to say to that. _Trying to get Arthur_ would have been somewhat of a retarded answer, seeing how _Lukas_ was actually passed out at her feet from very obvious reasons.

"I-I was trying to get Arthur…" she said it anyway, shrugging her shoulders helplessly while mentally slapping herself.

"Whooops! Denmark won't be happy about this…" Dragos observed, fighting hard to contain his amusement. "Anyway, good one cousin!"

_**Again not much of a chapter, but I hope you enjoyed!**_


	8. Chapter 8

**CHAPTER 8**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Hetalia**

_**As we all know, all good things come to an end eventually. So, like I promised, this is the final chapter of the story. It will be shorter than the rest of the chapters, partly because my inspiration in the matter has run dry, but it has a lot of meaningful conclusions... Enjoy! **_

"It's awful Dragos, absolutely awful!" Ana complained, overwhelmed by embarrassment. "I cheated on Lovino and I didn't even reach my goal! God, can you believe this? I mean, I bit _Lukas_ for hell's sake! I barely know the guy, I don't even remember if we spoke twice…"

"Oh I believe you, he doesn't talk much," the older vampire agreed, "but what does that have to do with anything? It's not like… written somewhere that you should make conversation with someone before biting them," he laughed. "As for cheating on Lovi… bitch please!"

_Maybe I would have felt the same after making out with Arthur and biting him… I would have felt like betraying my first… _Trying different people was definitely good, as least as far as the 'gastronomic experience' was concerned, and yeah, it was obvious that a vampire could clearly have multiple _bloodcrushes_, but she could not help thinking that while it felt fulfilling it also felt sort of… cheap? But it was pointless to share that with her cousin, he would have never understood – and he was a guy too, it was in guys' nature to seek diversity.

"Hey, I know what you're thinking right now, little cousin, but think logically – you could not possibly have a stable 'feeding' relationship with anyone"

"But why not?"

"Because, duh! You'd most likely end up killing the guy!"

Ana sighed - her Romanian cousin was right. Just then the door opened and a certain blonde, green eyed Englishman waltzed in, carrying a stack of old looking, dusty tomes.

* * *

"Hey guys! What's going on?" he asked, eyebrows twitching in suspicion. "What happened to Lukas?" His gaze trailed over to where they'd placed the Norwegian in an armchair, but he was still unconscious. Ana hadn't gotten the chance to drink too much of his blood, but it had been enough to keep him out cold for a while.

"Uh… that was a little accident," Dragos explained. "See, he was in that closet looking for something when my cousin switched off the light by mistake. He bumped his head on a shelf or something, but I'm sure he'll come around in no time"

Arthur seemed convinced by the older vampire's explanation and did not inquire further, but the Serbian felt her cheeks beginning to burn. Only minutes ago she had been trying to… and her thirst had been only superficially quenched, due to the interruption as well as the unpleasant discovery. _Oh God, what a fiasco!_

But she could not continue to brood upon the failure too much, that wasn't what vampires did._ No, I should pursue my prey, and devise a strategy to get to him, like any true predator would do. _

"Um, Arthur…." Ana said, having a sudden idea. "You see, I made a little bet with my cousin, so I was wondering if you could help me win it," she added with a shy smile. The wizard set his pile of books down onto his desk and proceeded to arrange some of his papers that lay scattered around. "Yeah? Well, what kind of bet?" he asked, not really bothering to look up at her.

Damn it, getting his attention was hard, he definitely looked bored. _Shit, this can't be good!_ she thought but she was determined to persist. "Well, you know how Dragos is, he sort of is in the habit of making fun of people-"

"Wait, what?" the Romanian interrupted, blinking in puzzlement. "Who did I make fun of?"

But the young Serbian turned to him quickly and winked. "Don't you remember when you said that Arthur is actually afraid of magic creatures? And I said I didn't think so but then you proposed that we make a bet…?"

"Oh… right… I might have said that…" the older vampire agreed half-hearted, suddenly guessing her plan. But by the look in his eyes, he hardly seemed confident in the success of the whole enterprise.

"WHAT? _I_'m afraid of magic creatures? How can you say such a thing?" the Englishman jumped, throwing the two of them an open glare. "Magic creatures are _my life_! What on Earth are you talking about?"

"Well actually, what my cousin meant was… that maybe you are afraid of… people like us. You know, vampires. I think vampires qualify as magic creatures, don't they?" Ana explained nonchalantly.

"Well, yeah but…" The green eyed wizard's seemed genuinely surprised this time and his gaze trailed from the blonde to her cousin and back, uncertain and a tad suspicious. "I've known Dragos for quite a while and yet I never thought of… "

"Of how scared you really are?" the vampire teased. She could sense the beginning of a feeling very similar to panic stirring inside him, and that alone was enough to cause her pleasure. _We really aren't nice people, are we?_ Ana realised with a passing bitterness, but that was only brief before her accursed thirst made her snap back into focus.

Bushy brows twisted into a deep frown. "I am not afraid of you, even if most people think that you're oh-so-scary and shit! And you know why? Because I am the greatest wizard of all!" he stated bluntly.

"Huh, there you go…" Dragos chuckled discreetly, shaking his head. "The greatest wizard of all…"

"Not good enough," Ana said in a teasing voice. "Why don't you prove it, Arthur?"

"Alright," the Englishman agreed, crossing his arms and cocking an eyebrow. "How?"

"Simple… let me bite you"

The wizard drew a deep breath, but his ego got the best of him. "Fine!"

**THE END**


End file.
